Sabbat Worlds Crusade
This article, Sabbat Worlds Crusade, is still being created by the author. The author, Algrim Whitefang, apologizes for the inconvenience. The Sabbat Worlds Crusade was an Imperial miltary crusade fought over the course of 21 standard years (officially beginning in 755.M41) to retake the Sabbat Worlds sector located at the rimward edge of the Segmentum Pacificus from the heretical Forces of Chaos. History , beati of Hagia]] Situated along a rimward portion of the Segmentum Pacificus, the region known as the Sabbat Worlds was first annexed for Imperial colonisation in M35. This often volatile region of space is composed of over 100 inhabited systems, subdivided into a number of discrete territories, most notably the Newfound Trailing, the Khan Group, the Cabal Systems, the Carcaradon Cluster and the Erinyes Group. The name of the sector, 'Sabbat' refers to the region's original redemmer, Saint Sabbat beati of Hagia. By the 37th Millennium, the region had become a well established Imperial holding. But by the 38th Millennium the Sabbat Worlds had suffered a series of savage border wars with tribe-armies dedicated to the Ruinous Powers that inhabited the so-called Sanguinary Worlds. The region soon became labeled as a 'troublesome province'. However, during the first centuries of the 41st Millennium, the situation had altered drastically. The tribe-armies of the Sanguinary Worlds united under a charismatic 'Archon' (a warlord) and launched a series of devastating attacks into the region, conquering and destroying everything in their path. At first, it was thought that this was a return to the periodic border wars experienced during the 38th Millennium, but following 600.M41, the full scale of this new threat was finally recognized by the Imperium. The ultimate goal of the Forces of Chaos was to drive out the Imperium and reestablish their mastery of the worlds they had been driven out by Saint Sabbat in the 35th Millennium. These Sabbat Incursions were just one of a half-dozen major Chaos invasions suffered by the segmentum during this period. The defence of the Sabbat Worlds was valiant but, unequal to the task. Though, it should be noted that the Imperium was simultaneously fighting eight other significant campaigns throughout Imperial controlled space. To consolidate their lines of defense the High Command had to make bitter decisions, sacrificing certain areas in order to determine their best chance of resisting the Chaos onslaught. Severely underestimating the Archon's forces, the High Command tried to do what they thought best for the Sabbat Worlds. But soon, the Sabbat Worlds were, more or less, conquered wholesale. The Sabbat Worlds were swiftly reconquered and occupied by the Archon's forces, although many Imperial worlds in the region continued to resist. Some managed to hold out for decades, whilst others managed to do so for more than a century. Unfortunately by 740.M41, the Sabbat Worlds could no longer be considered to be under Imperial governance, as this so-called 'troublesome province' was reclassified 'unstable/hazardous'. In 741.M41, the Civitas Imperialis was officially suspended in the region and the Lord Governor was moved to a neighbouring sector for safety. The Sabbat Worlds were regarded as lost to the Archenemy. Impending War , formal portrait.]] Following the disastrous loss of the Sabbat Worlds in 741, there were many suggestions to send an military expedition to liberate the besieged sector. This idea was especially championed by the exiled Lord Governor, but those within the high echelon of the military had little or no enthusiasm for such an investiture of time, expense and materials. All, except for Lord Militant Slaydo. The very capable Imperial commander was already a noted and experienced commander, owing his fame to the string of several stunning victories during the successful Khulan Wars (752-754.M41). A tactical genius, Slaydo capitalised on his popularity within the rank and file of the Imperial Guard and petitioned the High Lords of Terra for the honour of leading the crusade to liberate the Sabbat Worlds. As a Lord Militant, Slaydo actively sought to lead the Crusade, petitioning the High Lords directly during the Khulan campaign. He had supported the action as early as 732, as he felt a strong passion for the liberation of the hard won territories that had been so poorly discarded. Many of his senior commanders and aides related that Slaydo believed this to be an Imperial crime. In 755, the High Lords declared him Warmaster, and charged him with the sacred duty of carrying out this monumental undertaking. Slaydo's subsequent elevation to this esteemed position was the envy of his fellow Lords Militant, which were quickly tempered by the realisation of the task that had been set before Slaydo. The Warmaster's only overriding fear was that at his advanced age (150 years old), he would not live to see the eventual victorious completion of such a massive campaign. Consolidation of Imperial Forces (754-756.M41) Warmaster Slaydo and his senior staff commanders spent nearly the entire year planning at Khulan for the opening phase of advance into the Sabbat Worlds. The vast Imperial armada began to assemble and stage at Khulan, Khulan Outreach, San Sargo, Kazin II, Arvinx Cardinal and the Bethan Halo. Was all options were weighed and considered the final scheme was decided upon. Codnamed 'Redrake', Warmaster Slaydo sent the signal to advance on the 266th day of 755. Category:S Category:Imperial Campaigns